Firehawk's Babe
by werbellia
Summary: Lilith can't move on from the past. She keeps doing things her style, shutting everyone from her, relying on eridium. She finds something or rather someone who tells her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is completely safe in content. However some chapters will have mature content, like sexual parts etc. I still ratted it as mature though, just for warning the readers. Also i still don't know if in this fic, i'll make Lilith as Roland ex-girlfriend just like in the game. Plz be patient with me, and my writting since i'm new at this and plz enjoy~  
>***<strong>

She was alone in her room. The sun didn't even rise but she was awake, or rather said, she didn't sleep at all. She sat on her bed, elbows on her legs and hands on her hair. It would be one of those days, where sleep would not come to her, even if she had the Eridium on her veins to be in control of herself.  
>She wasn't in the mood for anything these days. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to see anyone or rather be seen by anyone.<br>After Roland's death and the incident at the Vault of the Warrior, she's been blaming herself for what happened. She felt that if she did as she was told, nothing like that would have happened.  
>- Suave Lilith... - the siren said while thinking bout the mistakes she did back then, burying her head more in her hands breathing a exasperated sigh.<br>She decides to get up and take a bath. Maybe the hot water will calm her down, even tough she is certain that it won't. Still...she gives it a try.  
>She heads to the bathroom,takes off her dirty salmon top, and then her brown torn pants, proceeding with her pink panties tossing them with a kick to the side of the room. She entered the shower, she turned the hot water on and let the warmth of it flow through her body. But she's the Firehawk. And the Firehawk is used to the heat, and so she turned the heat of the water a bit more. She let out a sigh. The droplets of water touching her skin, running down her little breasts in a quick motion to her belly, legs and feet. The sensation was pleasant. She allowed herself to relax, even tough a few minutes later,tears and dropplets of water are mixed and even Lilith couldn't tell the difference if it wasn't for her aching heart. She felt defeated. Long ago.<br>She turned of the water. She took the closest towel to her and wrapped it around her, letting her cleavage be seen in the slighest. She took her clothes in her hands, looking at them. - So much for new clothes... - she sarcastically smirk. These were the clothes that accompanied her through everything, every moment of her life.  
>They were dirty, torn and pretty much useless...just like she felt.<br>She dressed up and went to the veranda, looking at the silence and calm Sanctuary. It was like nothing had ever happened, like no one died, like she wasn't captured and tortured, like everything was the same. Booze and punches, nothing else.  
>Since that turn of events, she tried to keep her distance from everyone.<br>She avoided everyone. She knows that if she stays long in a conversation with someone, either they will give looks of pity or looks of hatred. She knew some people blamed her. She can't judge them, she blamed herself too.  
>She approached her personal vault and took one Eridium nugget in her hand and absorbed it. Then she opened the door of the room and headed downstairs to the town. She needed fresh hair. Through her walk on Sanctuary, she felt more alone. There was no soul to be seen. What she was expecting? It's so early in the morning, everyone is sleeping, everyone except her. Moxxi's was closed, so she had to take her emotions on another thing and she just had an idea.<br>In a minute she teleported to another area and instead of the strange calm Sanctuary, she was in the desert right in front of some bandits lair. She smirked taking in the feeling of freedom and the fact that she was gonna have some fun frightning some bandits 'til the death. She went like this on and on. It was her only way of keeping her head focused on something that wasn't Roland's death, she being tortured and she feeling like crap for disappointing everyone.  
>Time passed fast without she noticing and when she realized how ate it was, she decided to go back to Sanctuary, because she was still the Leader of the Crimson Raiders and there's still stuff to do. Even though she just feels like keeping killing shit.<p>

She arrived at Sanctuary and she saw Mordecai and Brick running to her at full speed, yelling her name.  
>- Lil! Where were you? - Brick asked. - We need to discuss startegies bout the Hyperions.<br>- Hum...killing some stuff? - she dared. - Brick eyed her. - Lets talk then. - The red haired siren said, feeling slightly annoyed.  
>When then went upstairs to discuss the matter, Lilith saw that Maya,Zero,Salvador and Axton where there too. The New Vault Hunters, the ones who helped her save the planet, the ones who saved her from her death.<br>"Did they?" She wondered.

- So... i see you guys missed me. - The Firehawk gave an half smirk.  
>Everyone stayed silent much to the Firehawk's annoyance. She felt all eyes on her, worried looks that she could have spared.<br>- Let's talk. - She said fiercely, hand pounded on the table like a warning. Everyone looked away. She hated that. The meeting was taking about an hour and Lilith was getting impatient. She needed space and another nugget or two of Eridium. Few minutes later, the matter ended and everyone knew what to do, she dismissed everyone as she was heading to the exit door. She turned to her room but felt a pair of eyes following her. She looked back. It was Maya.  
>- Can i come in? - the Azure siren asked. Lilith hesitated, she didn't want anyone to see her, but she nodded without saying a word anyway.<br>The two entered Lilith's room and Lilith sat on the chair and Maya just stayed on her feet, looking at her, scrutinizing every movement.  
>Lilith felt all the looks the other was giving her.<br>- Sup. What was that you wanted? - Lilith finally said.  
>- Where were you? We were looking for you.<br>- Around. Why the question? - Lilith didn't want to talk at all, so the less she said, the quick the conversation would end, but Maya wasn't buying that.  
>- Lil... We were worried. I was worried.<br>- I bet you were. But i don't need that. - She was starting to feel her heat rise and she knew Maya could sense that too. Damn she was a siren too.  
>Maya approached her and touched her shoulder with her hand.<br>- You can tell me if something is wrong. - she insisted. The Firehawk slapped her hand and turned to the veranda only saying, in a tone so low but so powerful.  
>- Leave. Now.<br>Maya looked at her friend's back, eyes full of hurt.  
>Hurt because Lilith was in a state where she wouldn't let others reach her. Maya knew she blammed herself for Roland's death and all the shit that happened and it hurt her that the Firehawk wasn't letting anyone in to care for her. But she knows Lilith is like this. She keeps it inside and then she explodes, just like her Phasewalk.<p>

Maya has left and Lilith is all alone now. She sees the other one down the street, looking up to the veranda, looking up at her. Lilith looks away, she can't bear to look into Maya's eyes, she would just feel more headed to her little vault and took another nugget, and another...after another.  
>She headed to her bed and tried to sleep.<p>

***  
><em><strong>Continue...<br>Idk how well this is going. I must tell you that i dont wanna make Lilith a junkie here. Only addicted to Eridium since its controsl her power and makes her feel at ease. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a bit more short, but i'm already writting chapter 3, which i think its gonna be longer.**

When she woke up only a few hours have passed. She didn't know how many,she was in a daze. All the Eridium she took before sleeping...well, she thought that this time she overdid it a bit, but if it's the only way she can rest even if only for two hours she is okay with that.  
>She opens the door of her room and exits it, she goes downstairs and she didn't see nobody.<br>- Better this way. - she said to herself, then heading towards the streets.  
>She needed a drink. Her throat was dry, her mouth craving for something sweet, she licked her lips to keep them from getting dry. Moxxi's was only a few feet away. She was greated by the busty lady, as she entered the building, in a lusty way just like always.<br>- Hey sugar? You okay? - Moxxi said as she looked at Lilith's face.  
>- Need a drink, Moxxi. Sweet and don't wanna talk right now. - She took a seat by the counter, while Moxxi prepared her drink.<br>- Here you go sweety. - Moxxy said, leaning on the counter showing her cleavage perfectly. Lilith took the drink and gulped it down.  
>- Someone is on fire today ! - Moxxi said. - I could make use of that! - She said suggestively.<br>- Not interested Moxxi. More! - She demanded.  
>- Alright! - Moxxi said a bit annoyed but doing what she was told. After all she was getting paid.<br>Lilith kept at drinking. It was her way of grieving. But then she heard familiar voices, familiar voices that she didn't want to hear right now.  
>It was the voices of her friends and the Vault Hunters, the voice of Maya.<br>Wait. When did she start to be so aware fo her siren's friend voice? Thats right, a lot happened and they became close. Partners in the battlefiel sharing a connection, that just the two of them could have. A bond made off the most beautiful and glimmerish blue you've ever seen.A bond of would tell her everything, and Lilith would listen and share things with the other. They were best friends, but now she didn't want anyone's friendship, or rather she didnt want to drag anyone to her. Because that would only mean, that they would be dragged into hell.  
>Lilith quickly put the money on the counter and proceeded to get up. She wanted to leave quickly. She noticed the voices stopped talking when they made their way into the bar. She knew it was because of her. She couldn't look at them, but she heard a voice saying:<br>- Sup? Already leaving? - It was Mordecai.  
>- Hummm...yeah. I remembered i had some stuff to do so... - She walked as fast as she could from the bar, again feeling all eyes on her.<br>What she did not notice,is that Maya had her brows furrowed, looking if she was hurt,angry, mostly worried. Her friend was acting strange,she was avoiding them. She was avoiding her and she didn't want that, she wanted to help the siren like always. Few hours ago she tried to talk to Lilith, but the other just avoided their talk. Also her mood was just on edge, she wondered why the strange behavior. She knows she's grieving but...  
>Something feels so wrong. Its like Lilith didn't want anyone around 't want Maya around her. Why does it hurt so much? Why it hurts not being able to help her, to be left out? Maya didn't know, but she was gonna find out.<p>

Lilith started to run, panicking. No one was running after her, she knew that. It's more like she was running from herself, running from her life,from everything. She needed something, she needed adrenaline.  
>In that moment, she Phasewalked. She appeared this time in the entrance of a cave, where dozens of Psychos and Skags walked by.<br>- Just what i need. - She felt the rush in her veins, the smirk starting to form in her face and she Phasewalked behind some Psychos, that were too focused in some kind of food to notice her and exploded right away.  
>Every single soul in that cavern looked at the place were the extreme sound came from. Soon they were all with weapons on their hands and the skags where running towards Lilith.<br>- This is gonna be fun! - she said,spreading her wings and Phasewalking behind the enemies. The skags where first. They now lied down the floor in million pieces. The smell of ripped flesh and blood invading the place. Soon another couple of bodies where down, sharing the same fate as the others. The place was silent. She killed them all. She was satisfied. It was then, that some pain hit her shoulder and she tumbled forward, gasping for air. She looked to her shoulder and her eyes widden with horror. She was shot.  
>- How...the fuck? - She looked back and saw a Nomad, hiding behind his big rusty shield, big machine gun in his hand. She gritted her teeth screamed and her wings spread once again in a more powerful way as she created a big fireball in her hand and throw it to the nomad, sending him in if this wasn't enough she phasewalked once again and made him explode.<p>

- I will not die here, bastard. - She said in rage. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. She was wounded, and even she the powerfull Firehawk needed assistance. She immediatly teleported to Sanctuary, to Doctor Zed's.  
>- I'm no doctor,you need to see somebody more suited for this type of here, take this.<br>Doctor Zed said this as he handed her five healing hypos, injecting one already on her shoulder and then placing a bandage over it. The pain was excrutiating, but Lilith didn't want to see nobody about this. This has been another mistake, another one of her mistakes.  
>She nodded anyways, and thanked him. Paid him a really big few, for a mediocre job, but whatever. It's better this way.<br>She just arrived to her room, she proceeded to take a nugget of Eridum from her vault, because the pain was making her dizzy and before she could absorb it, someone knocked on the dorr. She hid the stuff quickly back on the vault while yelling annoyed:  
>- What now?!<br>- Can i come in? - A voice said.  
>It was Maya.<p>

*****  
><strong>_**Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking to long writting this. This is a MATURE CONTENT CHAPTER: Strong language and explicit sexual content.  
><strong>** I'm still not good at writting mature content or writting in general, so please bear with my noob skills and i hope you enjoy :)  
>I also started another fanfic about my character in Elder Scrolls Skyrim and its future wife Karliah :) - Its basically my characters journey after she met Karliah.<strong>

_Chapter3:_

- Not now. - Lilith thought,biting her lip. She dressed her torn and dirty vest to hide the wound. - Yeah. - she yelled.  
>Maya entered the room, and looked at the other. She was looking after her, minutes after they left the bar and she couldn't find her. She knew the Firehawk went somewhere and that she would find her later in her room.<br>She wanted to talk to her, to ask her so many things. So she knocked on that door and know shes in front of her.

- 'Sup! Lilith said. - How are ya doing?  
>- I was looking for you. Couldn't find you though. Just thought i could find you here after a few hours. Guess i was right. - Maya answered.<br>Lilith crossed her arms on her chest trying to steady herself, concentrating in forgetting the pain and hiding the wound.  
>- I was... taking a walk. - She closed her eyes slowly to ignore the pain,but soon opened them up, looking at a worried Siren in front of her. There is was that look look Lilith didn't need.<br>- Lil... - Maya started, approaching the other. - What's wrong with you?  
>Lil shifted in her place. The other Siren was getting closer and she was afraid she would notice the wound, her pained face. She moved to the entrance of the veranda, trying to keep her distance from Maya. Maya noticed this and her eyes fell down on the ground.<br>- Nothing's... wrong tiger. - Lilith tried a joke.  
>- We used to talk Lil... - Maya looked at Lilith with a hurt look in her eyes. Lilith had to look away. - We used to tell each other our problems,we joke and we fought together. - Lilith felt her body giving away, she needed to end the conversation, so that she could take some Eridium and try to calm herself down, because the pain right now was eating her alive and she knew that the wound wasn't getting any better. She had to end this so she yelled at the top of her lungs something that she knew she was going to regret.<br>- FINE! I TELL YOU WHAT! I'M SICK OF YOU! I'VE ALWAYS HATED TO ALWAYS BABYSIT YOU THROUGH OUR FIGHTS!  
>She clutched her hand to her wound. The energy she was using to yell just made everything worse. Maya was taken aback by those words, looking at Lilith with pain and rage in her eyes. How dare Lilith say that to her.<p>

"Don't look at me like that" Lilith thought to herself.

Maya throw herself at Lilith, hands on the red haired girl's shoulder and she started shaking her.  
>- What is wrong with you Lilith! - Maya yelled.<br>Lilith winced at the pain that was being inflicted on her shoulders. She tried to break free from Maya's grip but it was too strong.  
>- Why you're bei...Lil? - Maya looked at the pained expression the other wore. She froze and immeadiatly took her hands of her, examining her. Lilith tried to hide her wound feeling almost as if she was blacking out at any moment, but the wound started bleeding again, and was now visible through her clothes. Maya looked at it in shock and asked in a loud voice.<br>- What happened? Who did this to you?  
>- No one. - She tried to speak.<br>Maya's eyes hardened on her and she said.  
>- Let me heal you...<br>Lilith's eyes didn't want didn't need pity.  
>- No. - Lilith refused weakly.<br>But Maya wasn't buying it so she grabbed the red haired siren's arm and made her sit on the nearest chair. They're eyes locked in, both silent. Maya looked at Lilith's expression, the other seemed like she was going to colapse anytime. She had to be quick.  
>She proceeded to take off the vest Lil wore, with an ultimate care, so that the other wouldn't feel any added pain. Maya watched for a pained expression in Lilith's face as she did so, but she couldn't find any. Lilith was looking to the side as if ashamed and Maya gave Lilith a sad smile without her noticing.<br>She took the sleeve of the pink top down and she shook to the sight before her. The wound was getting infected and the one who tried to mend it, which Maya is sure was Doctor Zed, did a messy job. Lilith was still looking at the ground gritting her teeth as Maya took off part of her clothing. She felt so ashamed, so vulnerable. She hated that.  
>Soon she felt a long pain on her arm, yet a soothing feeling of skin being healed, she looked at her shoulder and she saw blue light kissing her skin,gently, slowly healing it. She let out a sigh.<br>Maya stopped when she was done. She let out a shaky breath, she didnt realize she was holding. Silence followed.

- Why ? - Maya asked. - Why didn't you ask for my help? Y are you pushing me away like this?  
>Lilith looked at her. She saw a tiny tear sliding down Maya's face. She hated herself for that.<br>Maya turned to leave,since the other wouldn't answer, but felt an hand on her wrist. She looked down and saw Lilith looking at her own hand grasping her wrist,she saw lips moving, producing a tiny sound.  
>- Don't go. - Was mumbled by Lilith.<br>Maya turned to Lilith and crouched down, she took Lilith's hand in hers and the other hand cupped Lilith's looked at each other,Lilith finally said.  
>- I hate all of this.I hate feeling empty, so many people died, Roland...died and I...all those glares people give me, some pitying me some blaming me. I dont need all that, i know it's my fault...i know i'm shit. - She bit her lip, till it draw blood.<br>She felt arms around her, Maya was embrancing her and God! It felt good. Lil hold onto her seeking more of that warmth, feeling intoxicated. Such a strong yet strange feeling. Maya wipped the blood from Lil's lower lip with her hand gently.  
>- It's not your fault! The hell to that stupid fuckin'people. - Maya yelled,but lowered her voice - Everyone fought bravely, Roland fought bravely, he is a hero. It's not your fault, we weren't expecting that something like that would happen.<br>Lilith yelled.  
>- It is my fault! If i stayed like ordered, maybe...<br>- Stop it! - Maya snapped. - Just stop blamming everything on you.  
>- I just miss him. - Lilith voice cracked.<br>- We all do. You should have talked to me before. - Maya wipped the tears running from Lilith's eyes.  
>- I didn't want to drag anyone else into this. I can take it.<br>- No you can't Lil. - Maya kissed her temple, calming her.

Lil closed her eyes. When she opened them,she had stopped crying and she looked at the azure siren in front of her and touched her jaw lightly.  
>- I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of...<br>- I know. - Maya interrupted.  
>- I didn't want to drag you to hell with me. - Lilith said ashamed.<br>- What do you think it feels like seeing you like this? - Maya said and Lilith's eyes widden as she lowered her head and hand.  
>- I know Lil. I know you go away from here to kill some bastards. Hell i know you do that because you're grieving. Hell i know about the fuckin Eridium.<br>At that point Lilith looked at her. How did she know? She made sure no one saw her. As if reading her mind,Maya said:  
>- You left your vault half opened, you looked on edge when i came in.<br>Lil felt like a fool.  
>- You're angry. - Lilith stated.<br>- Hell i am Lil. - Maya looked at her. - Trust me more please. I'm here for you.  
>She took Lilith's face into her hands making the red haired look at looked into her eyes with an intense gaze, pouring her affection in just a stare. Lilith was taking all in. All this connection she had with Maya was so deep, so strong, that she felt every emotion. She closed her eyes, placing her hands on Maya's shoulders, leaning in until their foreheads were touching. She mumbled:<br>- Thank you.  
>And then she felt a pair of lips touching hers. Maya was kissing her. She didn't know if she was surprised bout the other kissing her, or the fact that she kissed back. Either way it was a pleasant sensation she didn't want to end. Still, she felt the warmth leaving her lips and she slowly opened her eyes looking at the azure siren who was looking back at her, breath unsteady.<br>Lilith thought she looked so beautiful. Blushing, out of breath...Wait. When did Lilith started thinking like that? Lilith didn't care, not right now. Right now she needed comfort,she needed the other. Herself didnt understand why but,she wanted to be closer to Maya, so she leaned in, hands on Maya's face and she kissed her lightly, parting her lips slightly, has asking for entrance. She felt Maya's lips opened a bit so that Lilith could explore her mouth. She felt Maya's hands on her hips, rubbing and exploring every place. Lilith breath hitched as she felt waves of warmth flowing inside her, she got closer to Maya, deepening the kiss, tongues clashing and dancing vigorously in a hungry battle. She let out a soft moan as she explored Maya's mouth. She was licking,sucking, pulling Maya's lower lip and biting it softly.  
>She would sometimes leave her mouth and lick her down to her neck, taking her time, sucking on the skin and licking again. She would kiss it and then leave a trail of kisses to Maya's ear were she breathed out, making Maya shiver. Maya was a mess. It was a sight so beautiful to see. Rosy cheeks, silver eyes blackening with lust, breath uneaven. She couldn't stop admiring the other siren, how beautiful she was. She kissed her slowly this time, taking the time to taste the juice of Maya's mouth, hands going up, resting on Maya's chest.<br>Maya was kissing back,hands around Lilith's neck as she felt Lilith touch her breasts. Maya was losing control, she pulled the Firehawk's top up, hands going further until they were touching Lilith's breasts. Maya noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, so her fingers found two uncovered nipples,that she started to stimulate by touching them slowly and then pinching them hard.  
>She heard Lilith's moan. She bite on the other siren's lower lip, licking it after, and continued playing with Lil's nipples, while the other did the same, driving Maya crazy.<br>Soon both where tugging their tops off while kissing hungrily, heading to the bed. Lilith shoved Maya to the bed, straddling on top of her, hands and mouth all over her breasts. She licked Maya's nipples and bit them gently, earning a soft sound from the other, whose hand slipped off and went to Lilith's hair pulling on it a bit. Lilith mewl a bit from the grip. She liked it rough.  
>Later on, both were fully naked with Maya on top, licking the inner side of Lilith's thigh upwards, nibbling at the skin and kissing it at times while Lilith threw her head back breathimg heavily, hands gripping the bed sheets. Maya looked at her and smiled mischiviously, she caressed Lilith's other thigh while biting it hard, earning more sounds of pleasure from the other. She kissed her full on the lips. The Firehawk made true of her name. She was hot,fiery and passionate. She kissed Lilith's mouth down to her breasts and navel, lingering there, biting softly on the skin, teasing her as she was almost close to the other's sweet center. Their bodies where glued by now. Both could feel their breasts touching, nipples rubbing against each other's, their hands were now going up and down,exploring,gropping. Their breaths were ragged, lust was evident in both of their eyes. They stopped their hungry dance when Maya positioned herself lower on top of Lilith and start licking her, earning a loud moan from Lilith who was anticipating this for too damn long. Maya took her in her mouth while fingers would caress her clit, she felt Lilith's hands on her head pulling her down harshly and she complied. Soon the room was filled with moans as both of them where pleasuring herselfs. Fingers lost in the moisture of their sex,moans escaping from the depths of their throats and breathing long forgotten as their release was soon to happen. Lilith doesn't remember how this all happened, but she knows she will remember every lil touch and kiss, like she is remembering how she is close to come and how Maya is so beautiful when Lilith kisses her and bites gently her clit and how sweet Maya turns when she mewls and briefly stops pleasuring the Firehawk,when the Firehawk fingers hit Maya's walls hard and good. She kisses Maya fiercely not stopping pleasuring the other. Maya moans into the kiss, one hand on Lilith's back for support, while the other is occupied, nails marking Lilith's skin. And she arches her back as Lilith's arch hers, while on top of the azure siren and they are sure their screams of release are heard in all Pandora.<br>Lilith lies beside Maya on the bed,both calming their breaths. After a long pause, Maya leans to her fellow siren and kisses her lips for a brief moment.  
>Lilith smiles without realizing and caresses Maya's arm. Maya feels safe, feels alive like this and so she decides to voice her thoughts with the words she isnt accostumized with:<br>- I love you Lilith. - She said.  
>Lilith's eyes widden and she looked into Maya's. This is not going how the Firehawk wanted to and she knew that Maya understood that, when their eyes locked and Maya's expression changed into a painful one, her brows furrowing as she felt betrayed. Lilith just lowered her head, not having the courage to say anything and the last thing she saw was a clothed Maya leaving the room.<p>

*******  
><strong>Continue...<strong>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! And idk when will i write more, because im starting another fanfic related to skyrim and i have school work to do. B-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with this fic again. I was busy with writting my Skyrim fic and my Janey S. and Athena one. So hope you enjoy this chapter , another one is being written already and thanks so much to the ones following this fic and to the ones who read it :)**

*******

- Fuck! You've done it this time Lilith. - The red haired siren said to herself.

Maya had stormed out from the room and Lilith knew she had fucked up. Well, it was understandable. After they have fucked and Maya saying that, earning only a silent answer that said more than if it was spoken,Lilith knew that she had hurt Maya. It wasn't like she didn't like the other. Well Maya was pretty, she had a pretty nice ass too and her eyes were so misterious, plus Lilith thought her lips were the best. The blue color matching her tattoos and hair color,it was extremely exotic and made Lilith want to kiss her. What? Was she really thinking that? But loving someone,she would pretty much fuck it up. She didn't want to hurt Maya, didn't want to drag her into misery. And that's how Lilith felt. Miserable. Once again.  
>She ended up stayed a good part of the day inside her room, not in the mood to kill anything or even talk to anyone. She wanted to stay by herself. She didn't touch the Eridium either, it was like she had lost what rested of her will to live. So she just stayed,lying on the bed, looking at the everything and anything with a melancholic face.<p>

As she stormed out from Lilith's room, Maya made her way through the Crimson Raiders HQ, as silent tears fell from her face. Zero, Gaige and Axton were making their way into the HQ and greated her as she passed, being ignored. The three eyes themselves and Gaige followed her as she turned to the others:  
>- I'll go check on her. - The two other Vault Hunters nodded.<p>

Maya was heading towards a some vacant place with access to a wanted to be alone.  
>- Maya! Wait! - Gaige shouted as she climbed up to the roof.<br>No one could see them from there. It was located in a alley that lead to nowhere, it was kinda dark down there, but the roof was illuminated by the sunlight.  
>Gaige approached the other cautiously, and sat beside her. The other was sitting curled up with arms around her knees, which were close to her chest.<br>- Maya... - Gaige tried as she placed an hand on the Siren's shoulder. - What happened?  
>She was met with silence, but she knew the other was crying by the way her body was shaking. Gaige was worried and she did what she would want if she was in Maya's shoes. She gave her a hug, silently supporting her. She heard a sob from Maya.<br>- Let it out, Maya. - She said.  
>In a few seconds,she had a crying Maya in her arms, falling apart into pieces and she struggled to hold the pieces together. She wondered what could've happened that made Maya so upset. She was usually calm, rational and precise. She was a mess and no one has seen her like this. Maya stopped crying after minutes, and she let go from Gaige as she wipped her eyes.<br>- Are you okay?  
>- Yeah... Thank you.<br>- What happened?  
>Gaige almost regretted asking as she saw Maya's sad smile.<br>- It's complicated. - The siren told the mechromancer. She didn't know if she wanted to share this with the girl. She wouldn't understand.  
>- Don't go that way! I'm not a fuckin' five year old girl! - Gaige said upset.<br>- No... You're not. - So? You're gonna tell? - Gaige asked her.  
>- Sry Gaige, not now.<br>Gaige furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn't bother the other. She knew that it wasn't cause of her age, Maya wasn't telling her. She knew it was something personal that Maya didn't know how to talk about it, but Gaige knew that sooner or later she would be prepared to tell her.  
>- Well, i understand. If you need me i'll always listen. - Gaige smiled to the azure siren.<br>- Thank you Gaige. - Maya smiled a bit.  
>- Now, shall we go? - Gaige offered an hand.<br>- Yeah...  
>Hand in hand both walked back to the HeadQuarters. Lilith was nowhere to be seen. Maya's didn't know if she was lucky or unlucky for not seeing the other today. But prolly it was better this way she didn't know how to face the other if she showed her face.<p>

Next morning, Maya woke up and headed to the room where they made the plans for the day. She saw Brick, Mordecai and all her Vault Hunter team, but Lilith wasn't there.  
>- Where's Lilith? - she asked without realizing.<br>- We don't know. She isn't answering her door, she doesn't contact us back through the Echo and she didn't appear yesterday or today. - Brick said.  
>- That chica is making us worried. - Mordecai emptied a bottle of Rakk ale.<br>Maya lowered her head upon hearing this. She knew Lilith could be phaselocking through dimensions, killing every single fuckin life or she could only be taking Eridium. She was worried about the other. Last time she had been hurt and her emotional state wasn't the best. She was a fool for fuckin her and tellling her that she loved her in the end. A stable Lilith would never want that and a no stable Lilith would think that all that they had was a joke. She bit her lip feeling the tears form in her eyes, but she shook them off.

Everyone was looking at her, watching her reaction, how her mind flew to another dimension when they told her about the Siren. They suspected that something happened between the two of them, but no one said a word in respect. It wasn't their business to ask, so if Maya wanted she would tell them.  
>Maya felt an hand on her shoulder. It was Gaige. She realized where she was and quickly composed herself cursing mentally for breaking down right there. She was assigned to a job where she and the other Vault Hunters had to kill some minor Jack followers who had recently appeared from nowhere. And even though they were just minor influence, Jack's trash should all be eliminated. She wasn't in the mood for a big hunt, not now, but she wet fast travelled to the zone and headed to the place the bandits were. They stablished themselves in some building ruins, most of them where holding guns and they could see some midgets ready to explode with their target.<br>They took their places. Zero prepared his sniper ready to shoot his target, Gaige summoned DT and joined Axton, Maya Salvador and Krieg who were running tpwards the gunshots were filling the air. Zero had blasted three big guys with a bullet right between their eyes, Salvador was maniacally laughing as he shot everyone who dared to come at him, Krieg...well Krieg was being Krieg yelling around nonsense but effectivelly killing. Axton had 3 turrets on and was commanding Gaige to clean the upper zone, which she complied by ordering DT to destroy the motherfuckers.  
>Maya was following behind, phaselocking the midgets that tried to explode on them and killing them without mercy. Reaching the upper zone more bandits could be seen. They were outnumbered, but that didn't stop the Vault Hunters. Zero had now joined them and was using deception, slaying everyone through the shadows, like the assassin he was. Everyone was covering each others ass, until all bodies layed down dead.<p>

- We did it ! - Gaige jumped yelling.  
>- YEAH! - Salvador high fived the mechromancer.<br>- STRIP THE FLESH!  
>Zero's helmet flashed a big smiley ":D"<br>- I think we did a pretty good job ,right Maya? - Axton turned to the silent Siren, who was deep in her thoughts and didn't answer.  
>Everyone looked at her with worried looks.<p>

Just then a noise was heard. They all turned their backs and saw a huge robot making it's way towards them. It was the size of the one named Saturn, they defeated before, and was a mix between a GUN Loader and a RPG Loader.  
>- What the fuck? - Salvador cursed.<br>- Everyone down! - Axton yelled.

Just then a rocket made it's way towards the Vault Hunters, who divided themselves in 2 teams. Gaige, Maya, Zero and Axton, Salvador and Krieg. Fortunatelly they all dodged the rocket attack and took their positions as they aimed to the robot with their corrosive weapons.

- Weren't all them down? - Maya asked.  
>- Well it seems not! - Axton yelled. - Lets move guys!<p>

Taking their positions, hiding behind some metal scraps and some contentors, they all started shooting the beast, but it didn't have that much effect on it.

- What the fuk? Why isn't it taking any damage? - Gaige asked.  
>- It's different from the others. - Zero told her.<strong><em> (AN: Sry no haiku, i'm bad at that stuff)_**  
>- What do we do? - Gaige asked him.<br>- We find a weak spot.  
>- HEY GUYS! - Gaige yelled to the others who were a few meters in front of them. - Try to locate a weak spot. Some place where he can be switched off or simply take down!<br>- Isn't that always the eye or the joints? - Salvador yelled.  
>- Not this time! It's covered. - Gaige yelled back.<br>- ROGER! I'm gonna show what my gf's are made of. - Axton yelled.

Axton throw three towers around the robot, which started shooting in all angles, so that they could see where the robot took more damage. The beast took out it's rocket launchers and it's gun turrets and starter shooting in frenzy to the this,when the beast turned Axton understood that the weak point was behind its head.  
>- BEHIND IT'S HEAD! - He yelled.<p>

Maya and Gaige climbed up some stairs to have a better vision and better aim.  
>- Can you phaselock it? - Gaige asked.<br>- No, it's too heavy. It would do damage, and as it seems this one doesn't take much.  
>- Yeah, let's take that bitch down! - She said as she summoned DT to help the others downstairs.<p>

Both girls started to shoot at the robot's head. Downstairs, Krieg could be seen hitting the robot's leg serving as bait, since the guy was kind of indestructible as Axton throwed more towers to cover for him as he runned behind the robot, aiming to it's head. The robot kicked Krieg out of it's way, throwing him out meters away. He was down.  
>- I'll go! - Gaige yelled as she made her way down to aid the psycho.<br>The big beast also noticed Axton behind trying to shoot it's weak spot and it grow something to protect it as it turned to Axton.  
>- Great! Guys... we need a plan! It protected the place where its weak.<br>A rocket was thrown at Axton, who runned trying to dodge the fast object to no avail. When he thought he was dead, a purple light crushed the rocket. It was Maya.  
>- THANKS! - Axton yelled. Maya smiled a bit.<br>Zero went in deception, dodging all the bullets from the robot and started cutting at the metallic parts that hid the joints with his sword, as Salvador hid from the bullets, shooting nonetheless.  
>Gaige was still helping Krieg helping him stand as another rocket came in their direction only to be crushed again by Maya.<br>Gaige looked up to the Siren and smiled to her, thankfully. She saw Maya smiling back, but she also saw the robot aiming to her and a rocket launching its way to her. She tried to warn her.  
>- MAYA! LOOK OUT !<br>The siren could only look in front of her and throw herself to side, but the rocket hit the ground just beside her,an explosion followed and all the Vault Hunters saw her being lauched from the platform, she was in, to the ground, falling unconscious.  
>Gaige runned to her at full speed,tears falling from her eyes. She wasn't moving,there was blood running down her face and Gaige started freaking out. Zero joined her in an instant. The others trying to take the beast down.<br>- Gaige, calm down.  
>- Zero. She isn't moving... Blood... - Gaige was shaking. - What do we do? She can't be dead.<br>- Let me handle this.

He took Maya's pulse to see if she was alive, and he noticed a frail thumphing. He took two healing hypos from his belt and injected them on Maya.  
>- She is alive. She'll need these and maybe many more. We need to take her to Sanctuary after defeating this guy. We need all the strenght we can get.<br>Gaige nodded. Krieg joined them and with strange language and sitting beside Maya's body, he told them he would protect her. Gaige smiled sadly and relutantly joined Zero as she looked back at Maya lying on the ground.  
>Gaige was furious and she summonned DT and went full Anarchy mode as Zero had finally cut the protections around the joints of the robot and bullets were taking it down, so that it couldn't move. Even without moving the robot kept shooting but soon with all the efforts from the Vault Hunters they could reach the weak spot behind it's head and with combined forces they destroyed it.<br>As the monster died, Gaige was the first to run to where Krieg and Maya where. She touched Maya's face as she looked at the Vault Hunters that gathered and let Zero check her and take her in his arms.  
>- Quick, let's go. She's breathing, but she needs someone quick.<p>

They fast travelled to Sanctuary. They say a lil girl dress in pink with a psycho mask on her head running to them.  
>- Hey guys! I was wondering if...What's wrong? - Tiny Tina asked upon getting a better look at their faces.<br>Her eyes laid on the unconscious Maya in Zero's arms.  
>- What happened to the hot blue babe? - She asked.<br>- Well... - Axton said. - It's a long story. Come we need to bring her to the HeadQuarters.

**Continued...**

**A/N: I don't know what you think about this chapter. I actually had an hard time to know what to do after all that happened the previous episode. I'm not the type of person who plans things so today i felt like writting this fic and thought about it for 2minutes and it just went with the flow. Chapter 5 is already being written and i hope you're still interested in reading more, and i hope i dont suck much at writting. Cya !**


End file.
